1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray detecting apparatus and an X-ray detecting method, and more particularly, to an X-ray detecting apparatus having an increased operation speed and an X-ray detecting method which improves an operation speed of the X-ray detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an X-ray transmittance photo apparatus widely used in the medical industry has been receiving a large amount of attention as a high value product and has been spotlighted in the research and industry fields. The operation speed is one of important parameters of the X-ray detecting apparatus. Hereafter, a period of one frame to obtain an X-ray image is referred to as an image processing period.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.